Zeljko Nordania
Zeljko Nordania was the 3rd seat of the fifth division of the Gotei 13 over 600 years ago. He was known as the teddy bear because anybody could go to him for any problem and cry on his shoulder and he would help them no matter what the problem was. He was turned into a Vizard by unknown means after he was sent on a mission with the 3rd seat of the Kido Corps Daisuke Katashi. Appearance Personality Zeljko is a very warm-hearted man. He was always willing to help everyone in the division with whatever they need, whether it be training or a personal favor. He is open to any request. He gets a great joy from seeing others smile. Many in the division also looked up to him as a leader, some even more so than the lieutenant or captain. He is very courageous when it comes to battle, taking the lead when out with a group or often fending off opponent's himself. Though he is very kind, he is also a huge practical jokester. Nothing makes him happier than seeing someone fall for his pranks. There is no limit to what he will do to carry out a joke. He even faked his death for a week one time so he could pretend he was haunting a teammate. Zeljko has developed a close bond with the former Kido Corps 3rd seat Daisuke Katashi, whom he treats like a little brother. Though Daisuke is not immune from Zeljko's pranks, having once been tarred and feathered for Zeljko's amusement, though he helped clean Daisuke off later. History Zel comes from the lesser noble Nordania house and was born in Soul Society. He spent his childhood roaming Seireitei. Much of his life was uneventful and he was fine with it. He never had the urge to really do anything with his life until his mother kicked him out of their home for being lazy. With nothing else to do, he decided her would enter the academy and become a Shinigami. While there, he found he was enjoying himself and looked forward to his graduation. He managed to graduate in 5 years and was offered a seat in the 5th division shortly after graduation. There, he rose through the ranks and in a few short years had worked his way up to 3rd seat. Sent on a mission he was turned into a Vizard. After being kicked out of the Gotei 13 he changed becoming more ruthless but he still retains that secret love to help out those who need it. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: For a 3rd seat, Zel has quite a high amount of spiritual power, being on par with most Captains. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zeljko is quite skilled with a blade. This stems mostly from him being ambidextrous. He is able to switch his sword between hands to better his attack. His swordsmanship is his most worked on skill and he has been working to even out his reaction time between hands. Kidō Expert: He is knowledgeable with kidō, having been shown to use a level 50 spell without incantation. He usually tends to avoid it's use, preferring to get up close and personal with a blade. He uses it when he has no other choice. Shunpo Master: While not bad in it's use, he is not the best. He can only travel short distances with it's use and really only uses it to avoid an unblockable attack in combat. Hakuda Expert: Zel is quite skilled with Hakuda and has been shown to be able to fight nearly as well with his hands and feet as with a blade. Enhanced Senses Due to his Zanpakutō ability requiring him to shut his eyes, Zel has enhanced his other senses to a very high state. He is able to hear and feel all movement and has developed a blind fighting style to take advantage of his abilities with each strike giving him new information of where to move next and each sound giving him any changes in the battle. He has also become an expert at reading opponent's movements, able to tell from the slightest muscle movement what they will do next. Zanpakutō Yogensha (預言者 Prophet): A nodachi of ordinary fashion, it has a simple, standard crossguard and a black sheathe. Shikai Placing his blade against his forehead and closing his eyes, Zeljko will call out the release command, "Let me have a look". The blade glows white for a second as it extends a slight bit more and curves very slightly. Tooikan (遠い観 Far Sight) is the name of one of Zel's Shikai abilities. Yogensha allows Zel to see the future of whatever it touches. The longer the blade touches that object, the further he can see. One second is approximately one minute into the future. By focusing more spiritual power into the blade, Zel can speed up the viewing and see much further in a shorter amount of time. Zel must have his eyes closed to view these futures and is unable to see his own future unless through the future of another. His sight does not extend only to people but to anything, be it a piece of fruit or a sword. In battle, this technique allows Zel to see an attack coming before his opponent even starts the attack, though he is not always able to dodge. Yogensha no buki (預言者の武器, Arms of the Prophet): This ability allows Zeljko to call apon an entity from a different dimesion and use that entity's appendages to attack enemies and defend himself. Mukō kara sutoraiki (向こうからストライキ, Strike from Beyond): Zeljko opens up a portal and summons a gigantic Lance from it. The lance causes massive ammounts of damage to those who are hit directly but, the lance does do signifigantly less damage to those who are grazzed by it. Bankai Senaido Yogensha (千アイド預言 Thousand-Eyed Prophet) When Zeljko uses his Bankai his Zanpakuto disintegrates and allows him the ability to summon blasts of energy from in between dimensions. He can summon up to 30 blasts at a time and he can also have them attack from any direction. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Zeljko's mask covers the front part of his face. It looks like a panther, but with a demonic sort of feature. The set of teeth are all pointed with the canine teeth jutting out. The face is in a angered state. :*'Power Augmentation': While wearing his mask, Zeljko's Hollow powers "beef up" his Shinigami powers, giving him a giant increase in both strength and speed. Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power of Zeljko becomes even greater and more powerful than before. ::Enhanced Strength: While he has the Hollow mask on, Zeljko gains a massive increase in strength. He is able to destroy large buildings with his most basic attacks. ::Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, Zeljko's speed is greatly increased. Category:Main Characters Category:Vizard Category:Male